Talk:Assignments
Food for thought ... what about redirecting this page to this section : Mass_Effect_Guide#Assignment_Guide_.28Side_Quests.29 ?? It makes little sense to keep two separate lists of the same thing, right now there is almost more that doesn't match up than does. Can the wiki software pull the list from one and populate it on another page? that would be cool. xyrth 07:09, 18 December 2007 (UTC) I'd actually suggested on the walkthrough's talk page that we pull that list and reference this one instead. IMO, the walkthrough doesn't need to have a list of all of the assignments, since most of them are tangential to the main quest, and I'd rather not have a long list of them sitting at the end of a main walkthrough. Might be personal preference, but I'd like to have them seperate for the most part. --TarkisFlux 08:02, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, I've pulled the list of assignments from the main walkthrough... I've referenced several of these in the walkthrough, but I think that's as much as we should give them there, a reference. Now that things are sort of done (though maybe not settled), any other thoughts? --TarkisFlux 02:36, 21 December 2007 (UTC) mis-categorized missions There are 2 missions in the "Citadel Detention" section that you have access to before that point. I believe they are "Family Matter" and "Fourth Estate." There are also a few under the "Citadel First and Future visits" section that you don't have access to on your first visit. Maybe someone should make a 3rd category for "Citadel Second and Future Visits." Duplicate Mission Missing Person → UNC: Privateers shows up under Citadel Assignments: General and Uncharted Space Assignments. Is it supposed to be like that, or should one be deleted? If so, some of the other UNC missions should be put under the Citadel section, since several of them start with a conversation or a terminal in the Citadel. - 08:56, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :People keep adding duplicates of the same missions because they start with different names. They should probably be deleted and have an in-code comment about not putting them in twice... --Tullis 14:05, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Formating proposals Please don't make major changes to the format of the summaries without first gaining community consensus through discussion. (In particular, tabular data would be far simpler to implement and maintain using DPL.) It would also be advantageous – but by no means necessary – if everything could be switched over at once. --DRY 03:34, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Actual assignment? Does anyone know of an actual "Illium:Liara:Systems Hacking" assignment? This does not ring a bell for me, but I would like to be sure before creating a page or taking out the wrong link Celorilm 13:17, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Are you asking whether the content of the assignment occurs, or whether the assignment is given this name? --Heliossoileh 13:34, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :: "Illium: Liara: Systems Hacking", doesn't exist under assignments in my game. "Illium: Liara: The Observer" exists under Missions. When prompted, Liara asks you to do two things, both involve hacking terminals. I'm fairly certain I explored all of the talk options, so I don't think there is another mission/assignment with a different name. I'm playing on PC.